


A morning rehearsal

by FrenchClone



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: AU, F/F, Paris (City), Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchClone/pseuds/FrenchClone
Summary: Being the girlfriend of a famous and gorgeous french piano player includes some particular duties...





	1. Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is dedicated to my wonderful wife. Thank you for your support, your patience, your help and your love.  
> This is my first story, english is not my native language, so please forgive my mistakes.  
> I hope you will like it !

Cosima opens the doors of the concert hall, walks on the soft red carpet, watching the beautiful lobby of the salle Pleyel, in Paris, one of her favorite concert halls.

She goes directly backstage, to the dressing room of her woman. Seeing “Delphine Cormier” written on the door makes her feel so proud of her...  The same pride she felt 5 minutes before, when she was in the Faubourg Saint Honoré street watching an advertising poster of Delphine in front of the concert hall, the same pride she felt two days ago, when they walked together, holding hands, on Paris streets in the evening and she saw her girlfriend on a cover of a magazine with the title : “Enfin de retour en France, pour 3 concerts exceptionnels !” (Finally back in France for 3 exceptional concerts !)

 

Cosima knows that Delphine loves her job. Actually, it’s not a job, it’s a the passion of her life. Without music, Delphine feels like she is dead. When she started to play piano at the age of 7, she literally found herself. She knew in less than a second that this big black and weird box, with this extraordinary keyboard would be the love of her life and her way to express her thoughts better than words.

Delphine didn’t realize that being a famous international piano player could be so amazing but also exhausting. A new city, an airport, a hotel room, the rehearsals, the concert, meeting the fans and again, a new city, an airport, a hotel room, the rehearsals, the concert, meeting the fans. In the end, everything seemed to be always the same days and nights, the same cities, the same airports, the same hotels…

She was so exhausted of this life, she did not even know who she was anymore, what she wanted, where she lived. Playing piano began to be a burden and no more a pleasure.

 

But one evening, 4 years ago, at the San Francisco War Memorial Opera House, after a successful concert with the San Francisco Symphony, she met this woman… She was no fan... No, the dreadlocked woman was here for a cute violinist. But when Cosima, with 2 glasses of french white wine in her hand, bumped into Delphine, the jolt between them was stronger than the Big One that everybody is waiting for in California.

This night, it was no longer a town among many other towns, a hotel room among many other hotel rooms, it was the beginning of their great love story.

Since this evening, Cosima was with Delphine almost all the time and since then, her play got better and better. Having Cosima with her had given Delphine a trust, a self-confidence she didn’t know she had.

Now, Cosima is here, she is her strength, her harbor and their love is growing year after year.

 

Tonight, Delphine is back in Paris. She  hasn’t played in France for 2 years and the French audience is awaiting her concerts with eagerness.

Cosima knows that Delphine is more anxious than usual because of those great expectations, the audience is demanding, the critics are ready to kill her with their pens.

When she was interviewed on French television the night before, it became clear quickly that the first false note could ruin her career for ever.

Therefore, Delphine woke up very early this morning, leaving a sleeping Cosima alone in the hotel room and went to the salle Pleyel as fast as she could to rehearse alone, without the Radio France Philharmonic Orchestra.

 

From backstage, Cosima can hear Delphine's tremendous way of playing the piano. She comes on the stage and watches all the 1900 empty red chairs, all around the stage. This concert hall is so beautiful !

Some stage technicians are also here, installing chairs and music stands for the orchestra.

Delphine is in the middle of the stage, sitting on her piano stool, focused on music, her head turned to the left, as she always does when she is working hard. 

Tonight, she will play the Piano Concerto in G by Maurice Ravel. It’s a French masterpiece from the first half of the 20th century and created precisely in the same hall, the salle Pleyel.

When Cosima comes onto the stage, it’s the end of the Adagio assai, the second part of the concerto, a slow and absolutely fantastic piece of music. Delphine places her hands on her lap and sighs, frustrated.

She sees Cosima laying her purse and her red coat on a chair and sadly smiles to her :

\- Hey you…

\- Hello babe ! How are you ?

\- I don’t know... That doesn't work. It’s not what I want to play, to hear. I played this concerto thousands of times, and I have the feeling that the more I rehearse the worse it is. 

\- It’s okay, honey, it’s okay. Yesterday with the orchestra, it was really great. Don’t worry, you will rock tonight !

\- Non Cosima, it’s not okay. I don’t play like I want to play !

Suddenly, Delphine stands up and walks to a chair with a bottle of water on it. After a few sips, she seems relaxed but discouraged. She sits on the chair and whispers, for herself and for Cosima :

\- I don’t know what to do… You know, with this music, you don’t only have to follow the score, you have to read inside your heart… The notes are like a long sentence.. I read the words, I feel them, but I can’t translate them with my hands. I am...I am totally… I don’t know what I am !

\- I know who you are, says Cosima putting her hands on Delphine's head and caressing her blond and curly hair, soothing her love. You are the most amazing woman of the world, a great artist, a smart, brave, kind and beautiful person. You give strong emotions to so many people with your music.

\- Oh please… no, don’t be ridiculous, it’s only music…

\- Look at me Delphine, look at me please….

Delphine raises her head and stares at her ; and Cosima says :

\- It’s not "only" music and you know it. It’s your life, your soul. It’s not only music… Don’t say that. I can’t know what you read in this long sentence, I can’t hear the words you read with the score, but I know you can do it.. I know you will translate those words into wonderful music… And, by the way, you give me all I need, all I want. I love you, I love you so much babe !

\- Merci ma chérie… I love you too.

They stay lovingly entwined for a few minutes but Delphine stands up to go the piano.

\- Sorry… I have to work…

\- Obvs ! Don’t worry about me. I will sit on one of those comfy red chairs and play Candy Crush Saga with my phone ! Cosima replies with a wink.

\- Oh, you’re such a brat !

\- Yep ! That’s why you love me !


	2. Assai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Delphine, it's time to find a way to play Ravel's music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see... due to a internet connection out of order at home !  
> Thank you very much to my beta SaveDelphine
> 
> If you want to listen and watch a famous and gorgeous french pianist playing this concerto : https://youtu.be/NRTWLQ4nI6Q

After 10 minutes, Delphine stands up abruptly and shouts, her head in her hands : “Putain, putain, putain ! ( _Fuck, ! Fuck! Fuck !_ ), it’s not working! “  
Cosima looks at her and walks onto the stage.  
  
\- "Babe… I think you need a break. You’ve been here since hours. Go to your dressing room and take a nap.  
\- I don’t have time for a nap ! Cosima, the concert is on 10 hours, do you understand ? Ten fucking hours and I’m not ready. The musicians will be there in 30 minutes and I still can’t play this adagio !  
\- I think you need to stop playing for 5 minutes and...  
\- I need a cigarette !  
\- Ok, ok ! Go out, smoke your cigarette and come back when you’re ready. I will fix it.  
\- Fix it ? How ? Will you play instead of me this evening ?  
\- Of course not… Get some fresh air and you will better after. Okay ?  
\- Okay…"

Delphine takes her purse vigorously, and 5 seconds later, she is in the street, a cigarette in her mouth, trying to find some release with the help of the nicotine.  
Meanwhile, Cosima has found out how to help her girlfriend and talked to the technicians of the concert hall.

 

15 minutes later, Delphine goes back on stage. She seems still focused but more relaxed.  
Cosima is standing in front of the piano, her hands lightly pressed on the keyboard, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
\- "Do you feel better my love ?  
\- Yeah, yeah… I guess you were right, I needed to clear my mind. But now, please, get off your lovely butt from this piano… it’s a Bösendorfer !  
\- I know, I know, Bösendorfer, perfection itself ! Don’t worry baby, I have something else on my mind…  
\- Oh ? And what do you have on your mind, cheeky girl ?"  
  
Cosima walks up to her and puts her hands around the Delphine’s neck and whispers into her ear :  
  
\- "Something to help you to play like you want.  
\- I like this idea… What am I supposed to do ?  
\- Sit on your stool and play this concerto, the adagio assai. You will describe the music to me. Not only the piano, but all the instruments ; and before that… Take off your panties.  
The french woman steps back, surprised :  
\- What ?!? Seriously Cosima ?! Are you fucking kidding me ?  
Cosima withdraws her glasses, puts them on the piano and mutters to the tall girl :  
\- Kidding you ? No… Fucking you ? Yes !  
\- Are you totally insane ? I remind you we are not alone here ! There are the technicians all around us !  
\- Really ? Look... Do you see any ?"

  
Delphine turns her head all around her and says :  
  
\- "Non… no, there’s nobody else… But, ma chérie… we can’t do that…  
\- You know what ? The more we talk, the less you have time to rehearse ! So now, babe, trust me, take off your panties, keep this black long and beautiful skirt on, and let me do my duty !  
\- This is crazy… Absolutely crazy… Oh dear, can you believe what you're doing to me ?"  
  
And so, the famous and gorgeous french pianist Delphine Cormier takes off her underwear on the stage of a concert hall, a morning in Paris.

  
She sits down in front of the piano, while her lovely american girlfriend kneels down, close to the pedals of the music instrument.  
Cosima lifts Delphine’s skirt and, before spreading her legs, asks her :  
  
\- "Play for me, my love, play for me and tell me the story you hear…  
\- Oui… You are totally insane. I am totally insane."  
  
While Delphine is shaking her head incredulously, Cosima approaches her lover's thighs with her lips and peppers some soft kisses on the white skin while as the French woman begins to speak, softly.  
  
" So… the left hand begins to play, like a waltz accompaniment..."  
  
Delphine moans, feeling the lips on her body.  
  
"And the right hand is coming, she will lead all the time… Listen, listen… Can you hear that chérie ?"  
  
Delphine feels Cosima nodded leisurely and continues her particular musical lesson :  
  
"It’s like her own speech for almost 3 minutes. And... oh ! Cos… yes… Ravel wrote espressivo on the score… oh I can’t, I can’t…  
\- Espressivo… I like it. Don’t stop to play and talk honey…  
\- I don’t… Mmm, I don’t stop to play, I promise, oui… Espressivo, that’s what I want to play, what I want the audience to feel… It’s so good… The first theme is presented solely by the piano, the right hand… fuck…  
\- Yes... the right hand ? I have my right hand on your left thigh and I love to caress it… But what does your right hand do ?  
\- My right hand… my right hand is playing the melody… It’s a melody inspired by a clarinet quintet by Mozart…  
\- Oh Mozart ? Very good ! I like him !  
\- Yes, Mozart… So this opening melody… is… like a long and natural flow… a sentence with beautiful words... there is a crescendo here… and oh no !"  
  
Cosima is now very close to Delphine’s core, her hands embrace the blonde woman’s long thighs and her mouth licks Delphine’s folds.  
  
"No ? Do you want me to stop ?"  
  
With her head under the skirt, her voice is barely audible, but Delphine can hear it and yelps :  
  
" Non ! No, no, don’t stop. Don’t you dare to stop…  
\- I don’t want to stop babe, remember, it’s my duty to help you.  
\- Yes… Your duty…. You do it very well… Listen to the music… Listen to it mon amour… Mmmmm, yes… like that… The music… Now... Let me introduce you to the flute and the oboe, with the strings in the background… Do you.. do you hear the flute ? Oh God.. my… your..  
\- Wow, you’re so wet… I love your music…"  
  
Whilst Cosima puts her tongue on the clit of her lover, Delphine tries to continue to play, arching her hips, closing her eyes and trying to focus on her work. But it is physically impossible to play. She stops and says :  
  
"I can’t continue to play Cosima… I just can’t…  
\- But you can continue to talk to me, no ?  
\- Yes… yes… I can talk… and you, don’t stop to do your… duty…  
\- Obvs !"  
  
She continues to lick her lover’s cunt, caressing it with fingertips and Delphine puts her right leg on Cosima’s shoulder, still playing her music in her mind and tells her own story to her girlfriend.  
  
"My right hand stops to play a while… to let the woodwinds tell their short story… and the flute… mmm, yeah, the flute, it’s also espressivo for the flute… now... the oboe… fuck… the oboe… it’s good… my 2 hands… my 2 hands are everywhere on the keyboard, it’s more… mmmm, it’s more intense… fuck me babe, fuck me !  
\- Your wish is my command..."

Cosima plunges her fingers deep inside her, her tongue still on Delphine’s clit.  
The French woman is trembling, trying to describe the music the best she can, relating the stories of the violins, the flute, the oboe, the clarinet, the english horn, portraying the dissonant harmonies of the concerto.

Delphine talks, moans, breathes sharply, biting her lower lip when the pleasure is too overwhelming and finds the way to play the concerto when she sharply comes and cries in the concerto hall, all the while the music plays louder in her head, turning into an ecstatic crescendo.

Eventually, she knows how she can play this adagio assai, how she can translate the story for the audience, how she can take them where she wants.

  
Eventually, Delphine knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sestras for your public and private comments and kudos. I appreciate them a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Maurice Ravel, Piano concerto in G Major (Concerto pour piano en sol majeur)  
> There is a good recording with Hélène Grimaud (a famous and gorgeous french piano player !) with the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra, conducted by David Zinman. You will need to listen it for chapter 2...


End file.
